


Party Night

by kstobbe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/F, Gp/Lexa, Knotting, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstobbe/pseuds/kstobbe
Summary: After Anya convinces Lexa to go out to a party with her. Lexa ends up meeting Clarke another Alpha at the Frat house. As the night progresses Lexa gets more than what she bargains for. (Warning: This is an Omegaverse story)  This story was supposed to be a one chapter 'hit it and quit it' but because of fans. I have decided to further the character's story. Thank you to all those that influenced this decision. :)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 42
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I've been reading a lot of Omegaverse stories, and this one kind of popped into my head. I own nothing of the CW show the 100.
> 
> There may be some triggers for some through the story, and there is a lot of smut. Which is why it's rated M. I hope you enjoy it.

Lexa is in her room studying when Anya comes busting through her bedroom door.

"For the love of all that is Holy. Please, come out with me tonight," begs Anya as she marches into Lexa's room.

Lexa looks up from her textbook and observes her best friend since Freshman year.

"Why?" she asks.

Anya stares back at her. "Because we are Seniors, and in two weeks we will graduate, and our wild, crazy college years will be over," she says matter of factly.

"Anya, I have to study. In fact, you should be studying too. Finals start Monday," Lexa states.

"Nope, I have sworn off studying from now till the end of time," declares Anya as she walks over to Lexa's desk and sits on the edge. "Lexa, you have a 4.0-grade score, and you could recite that book in your hands blindfolded. I think you can fluff off for one night."

When no reply comes, Anya stands up and bends over, placing her hands on the armrest of Lexa's chair, affectively trapping the brunette.

Lexa's inner Alpha growls at the other Alpha's dominance stance over her, but she knows Anya is only messing with her.

Anya comes face to face with Lexa and pleas, "Please, just this once. Come out with me. I promise I will never bug you again or tease you about your obsessive compulsion to study ever again."

Lexa knows both promises are a total lie, but the pitiful pout Anya is attempting to make makes her cave.

"Fine," the brunette says with a huff shutting the book in her hands.

"YES!" Anya yells out, throwing her arms ceremonially into the air. "I promise you won't regret it."

**XXX**

Music is blaring through the speakers, and multi-color lights flash through the air and onto the makeshift dance floor inside the Frat house. A hoard of college students dance to the thumping beat.

In another room, three beer pong tables are lined up with twelve students playing all paired up. Anya and Lexa are watching from the sidelines as they lean against a wall. Each have a single red solo cup in hand.

"They're not too bad," comments Anya nudging Lexa with her elbow and motioning to the table that has a brunette Beta boy and Alpha girl on one end and a blonde Alpha girl and a brunette Beta girl on the other. Lexa nods, not taking her eyes off the blonde Alpha.

Anya smirks at her friend, who's been ogling the blonde Alpha for quite some time now. Anya can't blame her. The Alpha is very attractive, and so is her Beta partner.

"We should play them next round," Anya comments. "Show them what a real winning team looks like."

Anya sees the slight smirk flash across Lexa's face. Her best friend never could pass up a challenge.

"How do you know they will win?" Lexa asks, still not taking her eyes away from the game.

Before Anya can reply, the brunette Beta girl shoots her ping pong ball and sinks it into the solo cup that sits at the other end of the table.

"SUCK IT!" the brunette yells out. "That's game," she smiles.

The brunette Beta boy groans but takes the cup and chugs down the beer inside. His partner glares back at the opposing team.

"That was a lucky shot, Raven," she growls.

Alpha pheromones begin to pulse out of the shorter girl, and Lexa and Anya quickly exchange a look.

It's an unwritten rule that older or more dominant Alphas control or deescalate possible fights before they happen. Many years ago, this rule was put in place after a massive fight broke out at a party, and fifteen students died. The campus shut down all chapter houses, and it took the students ten years to finally get the campus to reopen them. Now, because of this unspoken rule, only a few small fights happen here and there between older Alphas, and even those are broken up rather quickly.

The two older Alpha's quickly push themselves off the wall and make their way towards the table.

"Nice shot," Anya calmly says as they draw closer.

All four players whip their heads around towards Anya and Lexa, who march confidently towards them. The younger Alpha's pheromones stop building and quickly taper off.

"Uh, thanks," utters Raven.

"Care if we take you on next round?" Anya asks.

Raven smiles broadly, "Sure, if you feel like losing."

Anya laughs, "Oh, Lexa and I never lose."

During the two's banter, Lexa and the blonde Alpha never take their eyes off one another. Emerald green stare into sapphire blue.

"Clarke?" Raven calls out, nudging the blonde. "Care to play, or do you want to stare at the hot Alpha some more?"

Clarke's checks blush before she quickly looks away from Lexa. "Shut up," she mutters under her breath.

"Oh, I think Lexa is perfectly fine with Clarke's staring," Anya comments, only to receive a solid punch in the shoulder from her best friend.

"You ladies have fun," the brunette Beta boy laughs before turning to the younger Alpha. "O, do not start any fights," he stresses.

The short brunette Alpha rolls her eyes before flipping the Beta the bird and marches off.

"It's alright, Bell, I text Lincoln. He'll be here shortly," Clarke states with a soft smile.

Bellamy grimaces but says nothing.

"Alright, you two ready to lose," Raven declares after she and Anya have set the table up for a new game.

"Ready to eat your own words," counters Anya.

"They're going to be like this the whole game, aren't they?" Questions Clarke.

"Yep," answers Lexa with a smile.

Raven shoots and makes it into the first cup. "Yes, that ladies is the start to a win," she brags, holding her hand up for Clarke to give her a high five.

"And now you just jinxed us," Clarke remarks, shaking her head and ignoring her teammate's hand. Raven shrugs and high fives herself.

"What year are you two in?" Clarke asks while taking her shot. The ball just misses the first cup.

"Do not fraternize with the enemy, Clarke," Raven spats, but her wide grin lets the table know she is joking.

"Anya and I are both Seniors," Lexa replies while Anya chugs the cup Raven hit.

"What's your majors?" Clarke asks.

"Political Science," Lexa answers as she shoots and dunks the ball into the right cup of the second row.

Clarke plucks out the ball as Anya sets up her shot.

"Lexa will be President one day," Anya comments throwing the little plastic ball and sending it into the same cup Lexa hit just moments ago.

"Shit," curses Raven making the three Alphas laugh.

The Beta quickly chugs two drinks and hands Clarke one.

"Well, Least I'll get to say I played beer pong with the President," Raven states happily, wiping the foam from her face with her sleeve.

Both Anya and Lexa laugh while Clarke shakes her head at her friend.

The game goes on with both sides asking similar light questions until Lexa sinks the last cup, winning the game.

"Damn it," Raven says crossing her arms at her chest and frowning.

Anya laughs at the Beta's antics and offers a rematch.

"Sorry, Raven, but I'm out. I need to use the restroom, and who knows how long that line is," Clarke states.

"Anya, why don't you partner with Raven," Lexa quickly suggests, then nods towards Clarke. "I can grab us both a drink from the kitchen if you want?"

"Sure," Clarke replies with a smile before heading off towards the restroom.

"I have been replaced," Anya cries dramatically.

"Oh, please, I'm sure, Raven, can entertain you nicely," Lexa says, winking over at the Beta.

"I most certainly can," Raven replies, winking back at the Alpha.

Anya gives her best friend a thumbs up. "All good here then," she smiles.

Lexa shakes her head and leaves the two new partners to concur the beer pong table.

**XXX**

Clarke is waiting in the surprisingly short line to the restroom when an Alpha girl similar to Octavia comes down the hallway holding a tray of shots.

"Bathroom shots," she yells out and starts handing out drinks to the people who are waiting in line.

Clarke accepts hers and takes the bitter liquid in one gulp.

**XXX**

Lexa is in the kitchen preparing her and Clarke's drink when she hears a group of students come strolling in. The Alpha ignores them and continues to pour.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her present," says a cold malicious voice.

Lexa looks up to see Nia with her posse. Instantly, Lexa goes on the defensive and lets out a low strong growl as a warning.

"Now, now, no need to be hostile just here to get a drink," Nia says, smiling as she grabs a red solo cup.

The hairs on the back of Lexa's neck stand up as she watches Nia closely. Lexa is a higher ranking Alpha then Nia, but the other Alpha likes to play dirty. Rumor has it she drugs others, then blackmails them later with photos. Plus, there's some old history between the two Alphas. Nothing blackmail worthy, but enough that Lexa is cautious around her.

"Say, was that you and Anya I saw playing beer pong with those two Freshman?" Nia asks.

Lexa ignores her and restarts pouring, Clarke's beer.

"That blonde Alpha is quite pretty. Don't you agree?" Nia comments with a wide grin.

Lexa has to force herself from growling. She knows if she reacts to the Alpha, it will only make things worse.

Nia twirls the empty cup in her hands, "Would be a shame if someone were to slip something to her."

This time Lexa doesn't hold back her growl or the dominant pheromones that pour out of her. Some of the students in Nia's group actually whimper and offer their necks to Lexa.

"Oh, hit a nerve there, I see," Nia smiles, not at all intimidated by Lexa's anger. The other Alpha knows Lexa won't do anything unless Nia attacks her first. And Nia isn't that stupid to go head to head with Lexa. She knows she would lose.

Lexa really needs to get her emotions under control, but she also really wants to rip out Nia's throat for threatening Clarke.

The blonde's drink is only about halfway full, but Lexa can't stay in the kitchen with Nia anymore. Plus, she really needs to find Clarke and make sure she's okay.

Lexa calms her anger and drops the tap back onto the keg. She grabs her full beer on the counter and gets ready to turn and walk out the door, but not before sending a deathly glare towards Nia. The other Alpha smiles and wave sarcastically back at Lexa.

Lexa nearly crushes the cups in her hands. Turning, Lexa leaves the kitchen in search of Clarke.

Little does she know that Nia has already drugged the blonde.

**XXX**

Lexa quickly stops by the pong table that Anya and Raven are, of course, winning at and informs her best friend that Nia is there.

"Shit," Anya whispers under her breath. The pair exchange a knowing look, and Anya nods. She's not letting Raven out of her sight tonight and, if possible, keep tabs on Nia.

Lexa gives her own nod then rushes off towards the restroom, hoping Clarke is still there.

To Lexa's relief, she finds Clarke as she is leaving the bathroom.

"Hey," she says, with a soft smile.

Clarke smiles warmly back at Lexa. "Hey."

Lexa knows she needs to warn Clarke about what Nia said, and the sooner, the better.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Lexa asks. The Alpha looks around them and notices all the people who crowd the hallway, either waiting for the restroom or just hanging out and talking. "Some place, a little more private," she suggests quietly.

Lexa tries to keep her voice light and friendly, but Clarke's smile falls.

"Uh, sure," Clarke answers back a little tentatively.

Lexa leads Clarke up a set of stairs and into an empty room.

"Lexa, what's going on?" Clarke asks, walking into the room.

Lexa uses her foot to close the door behind her before turning towards Clarke. Blue eyes stare at her questionably.

After taking in a deep breath, Lexa speaks. "Okay, I don't know how to say this other than just to say it," she states.

Clarke nods for her to continue.

Lexa can't look at Clarke's face and glances down to the blonde's feet. "While I was getting our drinks. Someone implied that you might get drugged tonight."

"What," Clarke gasps.

Lexa quickly looks up at Clarke and sees her eyes staring down at the two drinks in Lexa's hands.

"No, Clarke," Lexa cries out, nearly dropping both cups right there. "I would never. These are clean. I promise."

Feeling her hands getting sweaty, Lexa sets the cups down on the dresser next to her. "You don't have to drink either one if you don't believe me," she states, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Lexa," Clarke softly calls out, drawing the anxious Alpha's attention. "I believe you."

The two stare at one another in total silence.

Lexa isn't sure how long they look at one another, but after a while, she asks, "Are you okay?" Lexa searches Clarke's face for anything that might give her an idea of how the younger Alpha is feeling.

Clarke doesn't respond.

Instead, she turns and walks over to the bed in the middle of the room and sits down on the edge.

"Clarke?"

"I'm okay, Lexa," Clarke says, bending over and bringing her hand up to her forehead.

Cautiously, Lexa walks over to Clarke and kneels in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Clarke."

"What for?" asks the younger Alpha in confusion, looking up into Lexa's green eyes.

"It's my fault Nia is going after you," Lexa says.

Clarke's brows furrow even more.

Lexa sighs heavily. "In my sophomore year, Nia told me she was interested in me, and I told her that I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole." Both Lexa and Clarke stifle a laugh at her words.

"Since then, Nia has made it her mission to get back at me in any way she can." Lexa looks away from Clarke and down at her hands. "She saw me playing beer pong with you..." The Alpha pauses for a moment. "Had I known she was here. I would have never talked to you and put you in this position."

"Lexa," Clarke utters, attempting to draw the Alpha's attention, but Lexa keeps looking down. Clarke takes her hand and places it under Lexa's chin, lifting the Alpha's head until her green eyes meet blue.

"In no way is this your fault," Clarke declares. "What Nia said or does is on her. Not you."

Lexa smiles softly up at Clarke, but then her face scrunches. "Clarke, you smell different."

Instantly, the blonde drops her hand from Lexa's chin and leans back away from the Alpha. Her eyes going wide.

Quickly, Lexa stands up, immediately on alert. "What's wrong?"

Clarke looks up at Lexa panickily, "What kind of drugs does Nia use?"

Lexa looks down at Clarke in a mixture of concern and confusion, "What?"

"LEXA! What does she use?" Clarke asks again urgently.

The older Alpha falters at the sheer panic in the younger Alpha. "Th...The ones that make Alpha's go into rut," she answers. Lexa sees Clarke's face go ghostly white. "It's okay, Clarke. Nothing is going to happen. I'll be right here with you. I won't let anything happen." She says, hoping to calm the younger Alpha.

Clarke sits on the bed in a frozen silence. Lexa isn't sure what to do, so she just waits quietly.

"Lexa, I'm not an Alpha," Clarke says in an almost whisper. If it weren't for Lexa's Alpha hearing, she would have missed it.

"What!" Lexa states, bewildered.

"I'm an Omega," Clarke utters.

"WHAT!" Lexa shouts, even more confused. Then quickly shakes her head, realizing she just said the same thing twice. "Clarke, you're not an Omega. You're an Alpha. I can smell you," she states.

As soon as her words leave her mouth, Lexa catches a new scent coming from Clarke, and it's a mixture of Alpha and Omega.

Immediately, Lexa starts backing away from the blonde. Eyes widening at what she is now understanding. Clarke is an Omega, but how is that even possible?

Clarke sighs and fidgets on the bed. "When my parents found out I was an Omega. They made this," she says, holding up her arm and pulling back her sleeve, showing Lexa a thick metal bracelet.

Lexa saw the bracelet earlier on the blonde while playing beer pong, but she thought it was just a fashion accessory.

"It hides my Omega pheromones and puts out Alpha ones," Clarke explains.

Lexa's mind races as she comprehends what Clarke is saying. The blonde is an Omega that hides as an Alpha. It's almost on the verge of geniuses other than for whatever is happening now.

"Why can I smell you now?" She asks.

Clarke locks eyes with Lexa. "The bracelet stops working when I go into heat," she answers, voice flat.

Lexa feels like she's been punched in the stomach. Clarke is going into heat... She's going into heat, in a house full of Alphas. There's going to be a fucking bloodbath.

"Clarke, we have to get you out of here," the Alpha orders franticly.

"It's too late, Lexa. You can already smell me changing, and if I go out that door..."

Clarke doesn't have to finish her sentence for Lexa to know exactly what would happen because she was just thinking it.

"This can't be your normal cycle. There is no way you would have done this to yourself." Lexa says offhandedly. "Nia must have drugged you, but how?"

Clarke looks down shamefully, "I took a shot waiting in line for the bathroom. It's the only thing outside of beer pong I've had."

Lexa shakes her head, "Clarke. This isn't your fault. You were purposely drugged."

Clarke squirms on the bed, and Lexa is hit with a sweet scent coming from the Omega.

Fuck. Lexa clenches her hands together as she feels herself start to grow between her legs. She needs to get out of this room. She won't be able to deny the Omega if she stays here. She can protect Clarke on the other side of the door, where she can better block the Omega's call.

Quickly, the Alpha turns for the door, hand on the doorknob.

"Wait," Clarke calls out, stopping Lexa in her escape. "You open that door, and my scent will race out into the hallway." Clarke pants. Her breathing is growing heavier as her heat rises. "Please... Lexa... stay with me," begs the Omega.

Lexa squeezes her eyes shut. Clarke is right. If she opens that door, the Omega's wanting scent will blast out of this room, and every Alpha in this house will fight to get to her.

The silent room is filled with the sound on the lock being pushed in.

"Thank you," Clarke breathes out.

Instantly, Lexa starts pumping out her Alpha pheromones in hopes it will help dilute the Omega's scent. She also does it because she is one of the most dominant Alphas in this house, and her powerful pheromones will keep the younger and lower-ranking Alphas from fighting. The only drawback is that it sends Clarke into her heat faster and makes her even more desirable.

Clarke moans and whimpers as Lexa's assertive pheromones reach her. Lexa's cock twitches inside her jeans at the Omega's wanting noises. The Alpha's pants are tight around her massive cock, and it's entirely uncomfortable, but Lexa refuses to unzip or unbutton them.

"Lexa," Clarke moans as she writhes on the bed pulling at her clothes.

Lexa growls, fighting herself from going to the Omega. Instead, she focuses on pushing more of her pheromones out.

Suddenly, a chime from her phone sounds, and Lexa recognizes it as Anya's. The Alpha nearly rips the phone out of her pocket as she retrieves it.

**Anya: What is going on? I can smell you all the way down here!**

A part of Lexa is relieved that Anya can only smell her and that Clarke's heat has not reached downstairs yet, but it's only a matter of time before it does. Quickly, she sends back a text.

**Lexa: Clarke's in heat. Guard stairs!**

The message is short, and Lexa knows her friend will have about a million and one questions once this whole mess is over, but she seriously can't think about that right now.

"Lexa," Clarke moans again, heat radiating off her.

Hastily, Lexa puts down her phone on the dresser before she smashes it in her hands. Clarke's heated call is getting to her, and it is taking all of the Alpha's strength not to go to her.

"Lexa," Clarke whines. Her body is a trembling, clenching mess that will only be satisfied when an Alpha takes her. Fills her. Fucks her. Her body craves for it. Aches for it. "Lexa," Clarke calls out again.

"WHAT," Lexa growls, spinning on her feet to face the blonde who is calling her. Only to be slammed with a mouth-watering scent and the sight of the Omega squirming on the bed naked. Lexa's only saving grace is that Clarke's thighs are closed as the Omega squeezes her legs together, trying to relieve some of her ache.

Lexa feels her cock twitch as pre-cum leaks from its tip. Quickly, Lexa spins back around and squeezes her eyes shut, which is a mistake because the image of Clarke's flushed naked flesh flashes across her mind.

"FUCK," she shouts out, opening her eyes. Her Alpha is howling at her to go to the Omega and claim her, but Lexa refuses to move.

"Take me," Clarke pants out.

"No," Lexa growls.

"Lexa, please," begs Clarke.

"No!" Lexa is fighting every fiber in her body to stay where she is. "This is your heat talking, not you. You do not want me to take you." she grinds out through her clenched teeth. Lexa is doing her best not to breathe in any of Clarke's heated scent, but it crashes over her like a tidal wave.

"I wanted you the moment I saw you," Clarke breathes out. "I picked the pong table closest to you... I felt your eyes on me the entire time... I want you, Lexa... I know you want me too... Now fucking take me!"

Lexa tried to fight it. Tried to deny Clarke and her heat, but any remaining willpower is stripped away at Clarke's last demand. Lexa lets go and lets her Alpha take over.

She whips around and growls at the whimpering, wanting, waiting Omega. Claiming pheromones pulse out of the Alpha. The Omega is hers, and no one is going to take it away from her.

Clarke's body shakes as the Alpha's claiming pheromones reach her.

Lexa takes a step forward but stops as the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The room is not safe. The door is locked, but that won't stop an Alpha from charging through it and threaten to take her Omega.

Hectically, Lexa looks around the room for something she can use to block or wedge into the door. She could use the dresser, but it will take too long for her to move it. Suddenly, she spots a wooden chair. Perfect!

Lexa rushes over to it, grabs it, then sprints back over to the door, and shoves it under the doorknob. It won't fully stop an Alpha, but it will slow it down long enough for Lexa to either take the Omega or give her time to prepare for a fight.

"Lexa," Clarke moans, wondering why it is taking the Alpha so long to get to her. She opens her eyes and sees Lexa facing away from her.

Lexa spins on her toes and locks her dark eyes onto pleading blue ones. Lexa smells the air that is thick with Clarke's heat and her own claiming pheromones.

"Mine," she growls.

"Yes," Clarke moans, her body twitching at the Alpha's assertion. She arches her back and closes her eyes as she runs her hands across her flushed skin.

Abruptly, the Omega feels her hands being grabbed and pinned above her head. She opens her eyes to see Lexa hovering over her.

Lexa growls angrily down at the Omega. Only she is allowed to touch and please the Omega.

Clarke's moans again at the Alpha's dominance and strong hold she has on her wrists. The Omega rolls her hips and clamps her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the ache.

The Alpha growls again at the Omega's disobedience and snaps at the withering blonde below her.

Clark's body instantly goes limp, and offers her neck to the Alpha.

Lexa rumbles in approval and releases her hold on Clarke's wrists.

Clarke whimpers at the loss of contact but stays in place.

Lexa's eyes scan over the obedient Omega. Breast large and full. Nipples hard and ready to be licked and sucked. Round hips that will make the Omega easier to hold on to as she thrusts into her. Lexa's cock twitches at the image.

Immediately, Lexa starts tearing off her clothes. She needs to be inside the Omega, filling her, claiming her.

As Lexa rips off her shirt, Clarke turns her head and watches the Alpha undress.

Blue eyes rake over Lexa's bare chest. The Alpha's breasts are small, but firm and her nipples are hard. Clarke moans and licks her lips.

Lexa pulls at her jeans, unbuttoning them and opening them so she can yank them down. Her cock springs up once free from its tight confinement.

Clarke's insides clench and shutter at the sight of the Alpha's massive cock. It's at least ten inches long and three inches thick. A spike of wetness rushes to the Omega's center, preparing itself to be filled and stretched.

Instinctively, Clarke's thighs spread, showing herself to the Alpha.

Lexa, who is now fully naked. Locks her dark eyes on the slick glistening folds of the Omega's cunt.

Gripping her cock, Lexa crawls onto the bed and settles herself between Clarke's thighs.

Clarke sighs at finally being touched by the strong Alpha before her and moans when she feels the tip of her cock slip through her wet folds.

Lexa rubs the head of her cock along the Omega's sex, coating herself with Clark's juices. She runs her length over the Omega's slick folds and nudges her clit.

Clarke's hips jerk, trying to push more of the Alpha's cock into her, but Lexa uses her free hand to hold the Omega down.

Clarke pants and moans, her insides clenching, wishing to be filled. "Please," she begs.

Lexa lines herself up at Clarke's entrance then grabs onto the Omega's hips before sharply thrusting into Clarke while also pulling Clarke's hips into her.

Clarke cries out as the Alpha impels her. Her head spins in a mixture of pleasure and pain as her sex stretches around the massive hard cock.

Lexa holds onto Clarke's hips tightly, keeping the Omega still as she waits for Clarke's body to adjust to her size. Only seven inches of her cock went inside the Omega, but Lexa knows she'll get the rest in later.

Clarke's body gradually begins to relax, and Lexa feels the Omega's inner muscles start to pull on her. It's the Alpha's cue to start moving again.

Slowly, Lexa begins rocking her hips, pushing and pulling her cock in and out of the Omega.

Clarke moans as the Alpha's huge cock fills her and whimpers when it leaves her. It's not enough for her as her sex frantically clenches, trying to keep the cock inside her.

"More," Clarke groans out as Lexa slowly pulls almost all the way out of her. She needs Lexa to fill her. She needs Lexa to fuck her.

Lexa was trying to go slow for the Omega and let her get use to her size, but after hearing the Omega's request, Lexa is more than happy to comply and forcefully slams her cock back into the Omega.

Clarke screams out in approval as she is once again filled.

Lexa drives her cock into the Omega repeatedly until she feels her pelvis smack up against Clarke's, fully sheathing herself inside the Omega.

Clarke cries out as the Alpha continues to plow fully into her over and over again.

"Fuck," Lexa groans as Clarke's insides begin to squeeze tighter around her.

"Oh, God, Lexa," Clarke cries out. "I'm... I'm going to cum."

Using her Alpha's strength, Lexa lifts Clarke's hips off the bed and thrusts deeper into her.

Clarke cries out as she feels Lexa's cock hit her cervix. Her hand's grip onto the cover of the bed as her insides tremor.

Even as the Omega's cunt pulses around her, Lexa doesn't stop fucking her. She can only move a few inches, but it's enough to make Clarke cry out again as she cums a second time.

Lexa's heart is beating like a racehorse as she continues to thrust into Clarke. She can feel her climax coming.

"FUCK!" Clarke screams as Lexa continues to fuck her through her second orgasm. "Don't stop... Don't stop..." pleas Clarke as she feels her third building.

"Clarke," Lexa grunts out as she struggles to keep herself from cumming.

"Cum with me," Clarke calls out as her third orgasm crashes over her. "Lexa," the Omega screams.

Lexa cums with her as she thrusts one last time inside the Omega. Her cock shoots rope after rope of thick heated sperm inside the Omega's pussy.

The Alpha groans as Clarke's cunt milks another three bursts of cum from Lexa before her cock partly softens. As an Alpha, Lexa's cock won't fully soften or shrink until her knot forms.

Slowly, Lexa pulls out of Clarke, who whimpers in her cumatose state at the loss of being filled. Cum drips from Clarke's center, and Lexa's inner Alpha howls at the loss of her seed dripping from her Omega. Lexa actually has to stop herself from catching it on her fingers and pushing it back inside.

Leisurely, Lexa removes herself from between Clarke's legs and plops down on her back next to the sleeping Omega.

Scientists found that Alpha's sperm has some kind of sleeping element that makes Omega's go into a sort of coma-like state. Hinse the word cumatose. They believe it is to help the conception of pups and/or keep the Omega's still while an Alpha is knotting them. A knot can tear an Omega if it is removed before it shrinks.

An Omega will wake up in two ways. 1.)The Omega's heat rises again. Or 2.)The Alpha's knot shrinks, and/or their seed has had enough time to impregnate the Omega. This can last up to an hour or more.

Lexa calms her breathing, Clarke's heat is depleted for now, but it won't be long before it rises again. Knotting is the only way to diminishes an Omega's heat for long periods of time, and Lexa refuses to knot Clarke. It's bad enough that she claimed her during her heat, but knotting is out of the question.

Suddenly, Lexa hears her phone chime again across the room. It's Anya.

Getting up, Lexa walks over and picks up her phone.

**Anya: What the Hell, Lexa. I had to beat the shit out of three Alpha's before Raven was able to make a stink bomb that covered Clarke's heat. What is going on? Also, Nia is in a whirlwind. ;)**

Lexa actually laughs at Anya's last comment. She bets Nia is in a state considering she drugged an Omega in a house full of Alphas and Betas. That's not just jail time but a death sentence. Granted, she didn't know Clarke was an Omega, but the law doesn't care about that. Lexa can only guess Nia is trying to keep everything under wraps, so the cops are not called.

Sighing, Lexa sends out her own text, trying to explain what happened.

**Lexa: I'll tell you more in person later, but long story short. Nia drugged Clarke, who is an Omega.**

Lexa only has to wait about thirty seconds before her phone chimes again.

**Anya: Fuck!**

Again Lexa laughs at her best friend's text.

**Anya: Are you and Clarke okay?**

Lexa turns back towards the bed and examines the naked, sleeping, Omega. Clarke's pheromones are growing stronger. It won't be long till she wakes up.

**Lexa: Yes, she's asleep right now, but I can smell her heat rising again.**

**Anya: I've got things under control down here. You just worry about doing your Alpha duties and satisfy that Omega. ;)**

Lexa shakes her head as she reads Anya's last text. If her friend were here, she'd punch her.

Lexa places her phone back down on the dresser and eyes the two cups of beer. She grabs the full one and chugs it down. Water would have been more ideal, but there isn't any in here, and she's not about to leave this room.

Clarke moans and begins to stir on the bed. Her heat fully back. Lexa's cock twitches, growing hard again as Clarke's arousal fills her lungs.

Gripping her cock in one hand, Lexa slowly starts to stoke it. After Anya's text, she knows they are completely safe in this room. No more fear of another Alpha coming to take her Omega. Lexa can take her time with Clarke, which is good since Lexa refuses to knot her.

Clarke's heat should only last about three to four hours with the drugs in her system and considering Clarke only slept for about five minutes. Lexa is going to have quite the workout tonight. Good thing she has great stamina.

Lexa moves back over to the bed. "Clarke," the Alpha calls out, stroking her full length.

The Omega opens her eyes. "Lexa," she moans her skin is hot and flushed once again. Cunt dripping and aching to be filled.

Turning her head, her Alpha comes into view, and what a sight she is. Lexa is standing at the edge of the bed, slowly sliding her hand up and down her extra member. Clarke licks her lips.

Swiftly, Clarke sits up and gets on her hands and knees, facing Lexa.

Lexa smiles down at her Omega, who's eyes are glued to her enormous cock. Pre-cum drips from the tip as she continues to stroke it.

Desire filled blue eyes gaze up at the Alpha, and Lexa steps forward, making the tip of her cock nudge Clarke's chin. Taking her hand off her extra appendage, Lexa gathers Clarke's blonde stands in both her hands before pulling them back to the base of the Omega's neck. Lexa tugs strongly on the golden strands and makes Clarke's head jerk back. The Omega moans out at the dominant action of her Alpha.

The tip of Lexa's cock smacks down onto Clarke's exposed neck and leaves a little tail of pre-cum across the flushed skin. Once again, the Omega moans, feeling the Alpha's wet cum on her heated skin.

Lexa growls out with pleasure at the sight of her submissive Omega.

Clarke's thighs tremble, and her cunt pulses with need as Lexa's pheromones nearly choke her. Her own pheromones pump out, mixing with the Alphas, making the air thick with arousal.

Lexa loosens her hold on Clarke's hair, letting the Omega move again, but she fully keeps one hand there in order to keep the golden locks from falling around the Omega's face.

Clarke tilts her head down and opens her mouth. Lexa holds her cock in front of the Omega's open mouth, and Clarke quickly flicks out her tongue and laps at the head. Lexa hums in approval.

Wetness drips down Clarke's thighs as she tastes Lexa's bitter sperm. Wanting more, the Omega wraps her lips around the head and rolls her tongue over the top.

Lexa tightens her grip in Clarke's hair and moans deeply, enjoying the feel of Clarke's hot mouth around her.

The Alpha's hips jerk slightly when hungry blue eyes gaze up at Lexa, and Clarke takes more of the Alpha's cock into her mouth. With the slight jerk, Lexa feels the tip of her cock at the beginning of Clarke's tight throat, and it takes all of her strength not to thrust into her.

Lexa closes her eyes and tilts her head back as Clarke slowly starts to bob her head up and down. Only to suck forcefully hard once she gets to the Alpha's head. Lexa groans deeply.

Little by little, Clarke pulls more of Lexa's cock into her mouth. The Alpha is almost in a trance as the Omega's hot throat constricts around her. Lexa can't think of a better blowjob she's had compared to this one, and Clarke has just barely begun.

Lexa looks down at the Omega and is surprised to see that almost half of her cock is inside Clarke's mouth. Not once has she heard the Omega gag on her, and she was practically deep throating half of her cock. The thought makes the Alpha's hips twitch.

Clarke moans as Lexa's cock is thrust further down her throat then pulled back out.

Intrigued by her Omega's response, Lexa thrusts her hips in and out again, and Clarke groans in approval.

It's all the encouragement the Alpha needs to grip the back of Clarke's head firmly and start pumping her cock in and out of the Omega's mouth.

"Fuck, your mouth feels so good," Lexa praises as she drives her cock further down the Omega's tight throat.

Not once does Clarke choke or gag on Lexa's massive cock as she thrusts her entire length down her esophagus. It amazes the Alpha, and she feels herself on the verge of cumming.

"Fuck," Lexa groans as her cock pulses on her next thrust and she shoots multiple thick strands of her seed down Clarke's throat. Not wanting to suffocate the Omega, Lexa pulls her cock back where Clarke can breathe once again, while still squirting out sperm.

Clarke swallows The Alpha's cum as fast as she can, but it's not enough, and some spills out.

Lexa's cock finally stops ejaculating and plops out of Clarke's mouth.

The Omega hums, feeling full on the Alpha's seed, but her cunt throbs, wanting that same cum inside it.

Lexa knows Clarke's heat is still ragging, but she is going to need a moment.

"How are you so good at that?" Lexa questions, pushing Clarke further back onto the bed so she can crawl onto it.

"My ex-boyfriend always demanded I give him blowjobs," the Omega answers.

A spike of jealously rages through the Alpha at the news of her Omega having other partners. Lexa knows it's silly, for she too has had other partners, but knowing another Alpha has used that perfect throat of Clarkes. It angers her.

Clarke knew the Alpha would get angry by that. If there was something to be said about Alphas, it was that they were competitive. Clarke moans as Lexa pumps dominating pheromones out of her. The Omega's cunt clenches and drips with wetness.

"He wasn't as big as you, and he never returned the favor," Clarke says, hoping to please the Alpha and also get the woman to start fucking her again.

Lexa growls in approval at the Omega's words. Pride swells inside her at the knowledge of being larger than the other Alpha, but also in the fact she would never not return a favor.

Smiling, Lexa lays down on her back with Clarke kneeling beside her. Clarke's cunt convulses at the thought of getting to ride the Alpha's cock, but as she goes to straddle Lexa's waist. The Alpha stops her.

Clarke whines at being denied the Alpha's cock, but when she looks up at Lexa. The Alpha is grinning at her and licking her lips. With one finger Lexa motions for Clarke to come to her.

The Omega moans at what the Alpha is implying, and as much as Clarke wants her cunt to be filled with Lexa's cock. She isn't about to deny the Alpha this.

Crawling up Lexa's body, Clarke positions herself over the Alpha's face. Lexa grips onto Clarke's thighs and squeezes the heated skin.

The Omega lowers herself onto Lexa's lips and moans out as Lexa's tongue meets her silky folds. Lexa doesn't waste time trying to explore Clarke. She thrusts her tongue deep inside the Omega and begins licking up her honey-like silk.

Clarke's cunt clenches around Lexa's tongue as it pushes inside her, but it's not enough. The Omega grounds her hips into the Alpha's face trying to draw the tongue deeper inside her. Lexa hums in approval at the Omega's actions.

It doesn't take long for Clarke to grip the headboard and begin roughly fucking Lexa's face. She needs to cum and relieve some of the ache that is throbbing inside her.

Lexa opens her mouth wide and laps at the burning, dripping flesh. She pulls at Clarke's thighs, drawing the blonde closer.

By now, Clarke is a panting, withering mess on top of Lexa, and she needs Lexa to make her cum. "Please," she moans.

The Alpha knows what the Omega is begging for, and she pulses out a powerful burst of Alpha pheromones. Then takes her thumb and rolls it roughly over Clarke's clit.

Clarke cries out as her orgasm hits, and Lexa laps at Clarke's juices as they gush down on her. The Alpha loves the Omega's taste. She could eat out the blonde every day and never get tired of it.

As Clarke's orgasm subsides, she starts to crawl off the Alpha. Her insides still ache but not as painfully.

Lexa licks the remaining juices of Clarke off her lips.

Her cock is once again hard, and pre-cum leaks from its tip. The Alpha is ready to fuck her Omega again and fill her with her seed. Gripping Clarke's thigh that is removing itself from straddling the Alpha. Lexa pulls it back over her and down her body.

Using her Alpha strength again. Lexa practically picks Clarke up by the waist and moves her down her body until the Omega's center is lined up with her cock. Without a second to waste, she drives the Omega down onto her massive cock, while simultaneously thrusting up into her. Effectively, sheathing her entire ten inches up and into the Omega's dripping sex.

Clarke cries out in pleasure as her insides are forcefully filled, and her cervix is hit. Lexa doesn't pause and instantly starts jackhammering her cock in and out of the Omega.

Coming down from her climax just mere moments ago. It doesn't take long for Clarke to build up into a new orgasm as she rolls her hips and further impels herself onto the Alpha's cock.

Lexa feels Clarke's sex clamp around her as she climaxes, and it sends Lexa right over with her as she squirts stand after stand of thick cum inside the Omega.

The Alpha fills the Omega's cunt till it spills out onto her own body. Once Lexa's cock stops pulsing, Clarke crashes down on top of Lexa.

Lexa hums in contentment as the Omega rests on top of her with her cock still fully embedded inside her. Clarke's sex continues to pulse and milk the Alpha's cock like it would if she was knotted. Lexa is tempted to leave her cock inside the Omega and ride out Clarke's cumatose state, but she's afraid her knot will form inside the blonde if she does not pull out soon.

The fact, Lexa is a little surprised she hasn't formed her knot yet. She can usually cum once without forming her knot with an Omega, but three times is nearly unheard of.

Maybe it has something to do with Clarke's bracelet and how it projects Alpha pheromones? Maybe it's still projecting just in small amounts, and her Alpha can pick up on it.

Lexa's thought process is halted as Clarke's sex squeezes down on her cock, once again sending out a small jet of cum deep inside the Omega. The way Clarke is draining her is like the Alpha is already knotted inside her.

Lexa groans again as Clarke pulses around her, jolting another small stand from her. The feeling is almost so overwhelming that Lexa nearly misses the rising heat at the near base of her cock.

"Fuck," Lexa snarls as she recognizes her knot is forming. Hastily, Lexa pulls out of the Omega and pushes the sleeping blonde off to the side.

Clarke whimpers at the forced movement but remains asleep on her stomach.

That was way too close.

Lexa looks down at her cum smeared cock as her knot grows an inch and a half in size. The Alpha groans as her dick comes instantly hard and twitches, ready for action.

Now that her knot is formed, Lexa's body instinctively pumps out breeding and mating pheromones. It's the Alpha's sole purpose to knot her Omega and fill her with her seed. Making her become pregnant with her pups.

It will be immensely difficult for Lexa to stay in control now, but she is determined to do it.

Clarke's heat instantly spikes, sensing the Alpha's new pheromones, and unconsciously, the Omega inside Clarke moves the blonde's body. Still semi-asleep the Omega, instinctively, positions itself into a low presenting stance. Face flat against the mattress, knees bent underneath her and ass and cunt in full sight. It's practically a neon sign that says I'm ready. Breed me. Mate me. Fuck me.

The Alpha inside Lexa roars to life at the sight of the Omega offering herself to her and before Lexa knows what is happening. She mounts the Omega from behind and sharply thrusts into her. The only thing that saves Lexa from knotting the blonde. Is that Clarke is still waking up and when Lexa plows into her, the blonde moves forward with her.

Clarke fully wakes to Lexa plunging her cock into her and her face smashing and sliding across the bed cover.

"Lexa," she cries out as something thick and hot stretches her center painfully but doesn't go in.

Hearing her name, Lexa is able to clamp down on her Alpha before she can thrusts into Clarke a second time.

"Fuck," Lexa growls as she brings her knot away from Clarke's center. Finally getting herself back under control.

Seeing Clarke present herself like that made Lexa's mind fog, which gave the Alpha its chance to take over.

Gently, Lexa unmounts herself off Clarke but remains behind her and inside her. Lexa knows she should pull out of Clarke and make the Omega get into a different position, but she can't bring herself to do it.

With Lexa still inside her and behind her. Clarke pushes her hips back into Lexa, feeling the hotter, thicker section of Lexa's cock. "Is that your knot" the blonde groans.

"Yes, " Lexa growls as Clarke pushes her cunt into her knot. It's going to take a lot more force them what Clarke is doing for it to get inside the Omega, but if Lexa were to grip Clarke's hips and thrust sharply forward. She would defiantly accomplish it.

Quickly, Lexa shakes the thought from her mind.

"Oh, God, Lexa. Knot me," Clarke cries as she tries to push herself more onto Lexa's knot. Her cunt is already unbelievably stretched with Lexa's original girth, but the Omega doesn't care how much it will hurt to get that knot inside her. She wants... No, NEEDS it.

"No," Lexa snarls, pulling her knot away from Clarke's entrance.

Clarke whines and tries to follow Lexa, but the Alpha holds her in place.

"Please," Clarke begs.

"You either obey me, or I will pull out of you and finger fuck you instead," Lexa growls. It's an empty threat, but she doesn't need to tell Clarke that.

"No, please," Clarke panics. "I promise I'll behave." It's an empty promise, but she doesn't need to tell Lexa that.

"Put your arms all the way out and keep your chest flat on the bed," Lexa demands.

Clarke whimpers but complies.

"Good. Now, I want you to stay exactly like that. You move, and I'll stop. You hear me," Lexa orders.

Clarke nods her head.

Holding onto Clarke's hips, Lexa starts a slow rock of her hips. Barely pushing her knot against Clarke's entrance before pulling back out.

Clarke moans disappointedly at Lexa's slow pace but doesn't say anything.

It takes everything in Clarke not to push back into Lexa as she rocks forward, but she doesn't want to take the chance of Lexa stopping. Plus, if Clarke is patient enough, there will come a time that Lexa will be too focused on not knotting her that she'll forget about Clarke and her movements. She's only going to get one shot at this, so she'll need to wait for the perfect moment.

Gradually, Lexa speeds up her rhythm. She hates that she can't fully penetrate the Omega, but that doesn't mean she can't get Clarke to cum with what she's doing. Taking one hand off Clarke's hip, she reaches around and begins circling Clarke's clit with her rhythmic thrusts.

Clarke's hips jerk into Lexa's fingers as they play with her clit.

"Don't move," Lexa grunts as she continues to play with and fuck the Omega.

Even with the shallow penetration, Clarke feels the building of a climax.

"Lexa," Clarke cries out as her insides start clamping down on the Alpha's cock.

Lexa knows Clarke is close to cumming and sharpens her thrusts on the tightening walls around her.

Clarke holds off her climax as long as she can, but soon her insides convulse around Lexa's cock. The Omega muffles her screams in the bed cover and grips the fabric.

Lexa continues driving her cock into Clarke until her knot pushes firmly against Clarke's tight entrance. It's not enough to push her inside, but it does stretch the Omega some. Lexa repeats the action again and again while chanting inside her head. "Do not knot her. Do not knot her."

Clarke's orgasm has passed, but she continues to clamp around Lexa's cock like she's having one. Lexa's movements and getting faster, and Clarke knows she is close to cumming. Looking behind her, she sees Lexa's eyes are closed. This is her chance.

On Lexa's next powerful thrust, Clarke brings her arms closer together and pushes herself forcefully back onto Lexa's cock.

The blonde screams out as Lexa's knot stretches her painfully, but a small fraction of relief comes a second later as her entrance snaps around the Alpha's knot. Fully locking her and Lexa together.

Lexa grunts out as her knot rams into the Omega, and Clarke's sex snaps around her locking her inside. Instantly, Lexa stops her movements and opens her eyes looking down and seeing her knot fully embedded inside the Omega. Lexa lets out a deep growl, and Clarke immediately shows the Alpha her neck.

She should have known Clarke would do something like this. She did know, but that didn't stop her from putting the Omega in a position where she could force Lexa to knot her. Maybe apart of Lexa hoped that Clarke would force her to knot her. Maybe apart of Lexa knew Clarke would force her. Either way, she was now fully locked inside the Omega, and she wasn't going to waste it.

Using what little room she has, Lexa starts pounding into Clarke.

The Omega cries out as she feels Lexa's knot and cock move inside her, stretching and filling her to her max. The tip of Lexa's cock beats against Clarke's cervix, and instantly Clarke begins to cum.

Lexa continues to thrust into Clarke two more times until the Omega's clenching insides push her over the edge. Lexa shoots rope after rope of thick heated sperm into the blonde. She fills Clarke over and over.

Clarke climaxes again as Lexa's cock continues to fill her. The blonde can't believe how much Lexa is releasing into her. She feels like she is going to burst. Clarke cums again at the sheer volume of Lexa's seed that is inside her.

Finally, Lexa stops pumping into her, and Clarke has just enough energy to say thank you before passing out.

Lexa moves with the blonde as she collapses onto the bed. The movement makes Lexa squirt a few more strands inside the Omega.

Lexa rests, panting on top of the blonde. She closes her eyes, hoping to get some rest after the fuckathon she just went through, but it's mere minutes later. That the Alpha is woken to her cock injecting more of her seed inside the Omega. A few times, Lexa's hips jerk into the blonde, making the Omega moan and squeeze harder onto her cock. Lexa loses count of how many times she pumps semen into the blonde, her Alpha eager to breed the Omega.

But that's one thing Lexa is not worried about. For all Omegas that come to this school get an implant that keeps them from getting pregnant.

It's not until another thick strand of cum fills Clarke again. That a chilling realization falls on Lexa.

Clarke didn't come to this school as an Omega. She came as an Alpha.


	2. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After popular demand. Here is Chapter 2. Also, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this but I will continue this story. Enjoy ;)! No beta so I apologize for all the mess-ups.

Lexa's heartbeat thumps hard and fast in her chest. It wasn't because of the intense fuck she just had or from her knotted cock still pulsing inside the Omega. No, her heart was beating fast from the shock and knowledge that Clarke may or may not have an implant to keep herself from getting pregnant.

Desperately, Lexa wants to pull out of the Omega and keep her seed from filling the blonde further, but that would only hurt her and Clarke. Plus, it was kind of already too late anyways. Even if she hadn't knotted Clarke, Lexa came inside the blonde enough times that she may have already been impregnated.

Lexa groans again as Clarke's cunt convulses around her cock, sending more semen inside the blonde.

The Alpha's mind instantly pictures Clarke round and full with her pups. A ping of pride fills the brunette.

No! She can't think like that. She can't picture any outcome until she knows for sure what it will be.

Resting carefully back down on the Omega, Lexa feels her exhaustion creep up on her, and before she knows it, she's back asleep.

**XXX**

Slowly, Lexa opens her eyes and stares up into a room she does not recognize. Hazily, the Alpha tries to remember where she is and why she was there, but her mind is too fuzzy.

Unexpectedly, a moan originates beside her. Sitting up and whipping her head around. Lexa sees a blonde under the bedsheets with her.

_Clarke._

The name flashes through her mind, and Lexa applies it to the blonde.

How does she know her, and why are they in bed together?

Clarke opens her eyes and sleepily smiles up at Lexa.

Instantly, the Alpha doesn't care why she's in a strange bed with an unknown blonde. She's just glad she is.

"Morning, babe," Clarke says with a raspy morning voice.

In the back of Lexa's mind, she registers Clarke calling her babe, but she's too aroused by Clarke's raspy voice to care. A shiver rolls down Lexa's spine, and she feels her cock twitch under the sheets.

_Wait, what._

She shouldn't have a cock right now. There are no Omegas in heat near her. At least, she can't smell any.

Flipping the sheets off her. Lexa stares down at her naked body and her rock-hard cock with a fully formed knot at the near base.

_What the fuck._

"Hmmm, someone's eager this morning?" Clarke hums. "Good thing I'm ready for you."

Suddenly, Lexa is hit with the scent of Clarke in heat.

_Oh, shit!_

Looking back over towards the Omega. Lexa is hit with an image she will forever keep inside her head.

Clarke has moved the covers off of her putting her naked body on display.

Instantly, green eyes trace over the cream, smooth skin of the Omega. The Alpha inside her roars with approval at the sight.

When Lexa's eyes scan back up and onto Clarke's face. Her cock once again twitches as green eyes meet alluring blue ones.

Keeping their eyes locked, Clarke twists around until she's on her hands and knees before slowly lowering her chest and face down onto the cloud-like pillow. The Omega then rolls her hips, so she's presenting her ass and dripping sex to the Alpha.

The whole situation seems familiar to Lexa, but she can't figure out why.

Without even blinking, Lexa finds herself instantly behind Clarke and lining her massive cock up with the Omega's entrance. Precum drips from its tip.

Painfully slow, Lexa steadily pushes her cock's head inside Clarke's silken folds making the Omega moan out as her opening is stretched. More than anything does Lexa want to just thrust her enormous cock deep and hard into the Omega's cunt.

As if reading her mind, Clarke moans out, "Knot me, baby. Now!" and rolls her hips back into Lexa.

Lexa doesn't have to be told twice as she firmly grips Clarke's hips and sharply thrusts her hips into the Omega while simultaneously pulling the Omega's hips into her.

The Alpha roars loudly as her cock forcefully impels her Omega in one fluid motion. Her knot punches through Clarke's tight entrance and sends the Omega screaming. Lexa holds herself still, letting Clarke recoup from the violent entry.

"Oh, fuck," Clarke groans into the pillow.

"You okay," Lexa asks.

"Yeah, just give me a moment," Clarke replies.

Lexa begins to gently rub circles at the small of Clarke's back and releases soothing pheromones hoping to help the Omega relax.

The Alpha smiles when she feels Clarke's insides unwind and experimentally compress around her cock. Lexa slightly joggles her hips forward, making the Omega moan in pleasure.

Hearing Clarke's enjoyment of her movement, Lexa quickly repeats it. Again, Clarke moans in gratification, and Lexa swiftly picks up her speed.

The Omega's moans increase, and soon the Alpha is making quick hammering thrusts into the Omega.

"Lexa," Clarke groans out as her insides clench together and her orgasm builds.

Lexa growls out at the tightening of Clarke's walls. She is not done fucking the Omega yet, but Clarke's sex squeezes forcefully down on Lexa's sensitive cock, and knot and Lexa can't hold herself back from exploding.

Her cock pulsates aggressively and pumps thick cords of cum inside the Omega over and over.

Never has Lexa felt herself cum so hard. The Alpha images her cock tip pressed up into the Omega's cervix and shooting her seed straight inside the Omega's womb. The powerful force of her semen jetting out pushing past the barrier that is supposed to keep the Omega from getting pregnant. Lexa's inner Alpha howls in pride at planting her seed inside the Omega and making sure Clarke carries her pups.

**XXX**

A loud cry jolts Lexa awake, only to find herself in the same position she was in her dream.

Lexa groans as a powerful thick strand of semen shoots from her cock.

Clarke cries out again as she is painfully filled with more of Lexa's seed. Her cunt is stretched beyond anything it has ever been, and only the Alpha's knot is keeping the semen from bursting outside of her.

Still fuzzy from her orgasm, Lexa tries to wrap her mind around what is happening.

Subconsciously, she must have linked herself with her dream and started fucking Clarke in her sleep.

Apart from Clarke's cries and small whimpers. She is still in her cumatose state.

Lexa's cock continues to pulsate inside the Omega's filled sex, but no cum comes out. The Alpha is almost relieved by this as she can feel how full Clarke is with her seed. It nearly borders the line as uncomfortable for her too.

Carefully, Lexa tries to readjust, but the slight movement sends Clarke into another strong whimper. Lexa doesn't want to hurt the blonde, but she can't stay like this.

Knowing she can't pull out of Clarke or stop herself from cumming. Lexa does the next best thing.

She moves them both into a more comfortable position. Which just happens to be on their sides.

Lexa is spooned around Clarke's back with one arm under the blonde's head, and the other draped across her belly. Lexa can feel a slight swell at the Omega's lower abdomen. The Alpha rumbles in approval at the notion of filling her Omega with her seed. Soothing pheromones release from the Alpha as she gently rubs soft circles over the Omega's swelled belly.

Before long Lexas own pheromones lure her to sleep.

**XXX**

Sluggishly, green eyes blink open, and Lexa finds herself staring at a curtain of blonde hair. Taking in a small sniff, Lexa no longer smells Clarke as an Omega. She's back to her Alpha scent. Lexa also notices that she's no longer knotted to Clarke or has a cock between her legs anymore. A slight prick of sadness fills Lexa, but she quickly shakes it off.

Slowly, Lexa untangles herself from the still sleeping blonde and shuffles off the bed. The air around her smells like sex and semen, and a small smirk forms at the edge of her lips.

Quietly, Lexa begins grabbing her clothes and putting them on. Only to find that her shirt is shredded beyond use.

Walking over to the dresser, she picks the cleanest smelling shirt she can find and puts it on.

Lexa's back is to Clarke as she hears the blonde begin to wake up. Lexa stays where she is and stares at the wall. She has no idea how Clarke will react after what just happened. The blonde could be furious with her after she claimed her and knotted her? Even though Clarke begged and even forced Lexa to knot her. The Omega was drugged and in heat. That didn't always mean consent. So, Lexa stood facing the wall to give the blonde as much privacy as she could.

Clarke wakes to an empty bed, and for a split second, she wonders if what she and Lexa did was just a dream. That thought is quickly wiped away when Clarke sits up and spots a dressed Lexa across the room staring at the wall. Clarke silently studies the Alpha with her back turned towards her.

The blonde remembers everything she and Lexa did. Well, at least what she was awake for. She remembers Lexa denying her the first time she asked the Alpha to take her. She remembers Lexa waiting for Clarke to adjust to her size before fucking her. She remembers Lexa letting Clarke take her cock in her mouth at her own pace before she gave the okay to start thrusting it down her throat. She remembers Lexa giving her the best orgasm from oral sex ever. And she remembers Lexa refusing to knot her and when Clarke betrayed her and forced Lexa to knot her. She didn't beat her or get mad. No, Lexa fucked her till she saw stars.

Clarke never had a lover like that. Granted, her only lover was her ex, and he would always take his pleasure from her and didn't care if she enjoyed it or not. Lexa was so different from him.

Clarke crawls out of bed and walks over to the Alpha.

"Lexa," she calls out softly.

The Alpha turns slowly, cautiously.

Clarke nearly laughs at Lexa's nervousness. Just hours ago, this same Alpha was fucking her to oblivion and back again.

"It's okay, Lexa. I'm not mad at you or wherever your mind is wandering off to."

At that, Lexa turns completely around, only for her eyes to widen as she takes in Clarke's naked form. Instantly, images from the past few hours flash through her mind.

"Oh, right. I... uh... I should get dressed," Clarke stutters, seeing the fire that flashes through the Alpha's eyes. Really Clarke would love nothing more than to rip off Lexa's clothes and go at it like rabbits again, but they really should talk about what happened.

Once again, Lexa turns and gives Clarke privacy. However, something tells Clarke that the Alpha turned because she, too, was feeling the desire to skip their talk and go back to the bed.

Swiftly, Clarke finds her clothes. Her panties are damp, but she goes ahead and puts them on.

Once fully clothed, Clarke sits on the edge of the bed.

"So, that happened," she states comically.

Lexa chokes out a laugh and turns to face Clarke.

"Yeah. That was quite something," she remarks.

Clarke shakes her head, but there is a smile on her face.

"Before we go any further, I want to thank you for... for helping me. I don't know what I would have done or what would have happened if it wasn't you that was with me."

Lexa walks over and kneels in front of Clarke, and grabs hold of Clarke's hand. "I wouldn't have let anyone touch you. I would have guarded that door with my life."

"I know," Clarke smiles.

"But the way things turned out. I'm not at all complaining," Lexa laughs.

Clarke laughs with her. "No, I bet not."

Lexa takes in a deep breath looking down at her and Clarke's intertwined hand, "Clarke, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you have an implant?"

Clarke almost doesn't hear Lexa's question she speaks so softly.

"Of course, I do," the blonde laughs out, making Lexa's green eyes look back up at her. "My parents may have made a device that hides me as an Omega, but I'm still an Omega. I still go into heats, and the implant is the only thing that keeps me from getting pregnant.

A wave of relief washes through Lexa, but there is also a small splash of sadness.

"Lexa, when did you think I didn't have an implant?"

Again Lexa looks down and her and Clarke's hand.

"When I was knotted inside you, and you were asleep. I realized that you came to school as an Alpha and not an Omega."

"And you stayed inside me?" Clarke questions shockingly.

"Of course," Lexa states darting her eyes back to Clarke's blue ones. "I wasn't going to hurt you because of a possibility."

Clarke looks away from Lexa. _My ex would have._ She thinks. It's not until Clarke hears Lexa growl that she realizes she said that out loud.

"Your ex is a bastard," the Alpha growls.

"He is, which is why he is now an ex," Clarke states.

"Good! And he better stay that way," Lexa grumbles.

Clarke smiles down at the possessive Alpha. "He will," she reassures.

Lexa lets go of Clarke's hand and stands back up. "We should probably head back downstairs now," she says, holding out her hand for Clarke to take.

"Yeah," Clarke agrees, taking the offered hand.

Even though she and Lexa didn't really talk about their fuckathon, things seem to be comfortable between the two.

Lexa leads Clarke over to the door, hands still held together. Lexa's hand is warm and soft to the touch, and suddenly, Clarke remembers those same hands caressing her skin, holding her, and touching her in all the right places. A warm shiver runs through Clarke. She doesn't want this night to end. She doesn't want to walk our that door and burst this bubble that is enclosed around her and Lexa.

The Alpha is at the dresser picking up her phone.

"Lexa," Clarke calls out.

Lexa turns towards her.

"Do you think we could stay in touch after tonight?"

Lexa smiles back at her. "I would love that," she answers.

Clarke smiles widely back at the Alpha.

They quickly exchange numbers before Lexa moves the chair, and they both walk out into the real world.

**XXX**

It's been almost two months since that night at the party, and Clarke and Lexa have exchanged text and phone calls periodically. They don't talk about anything to controversy. They ask each other how their day was or what they are up to, but neither one brings up that night or talks about possible future hookups.

Though Lexa would love nothing more than to do just that. As her mind is constantly flooded with images of that night.

The Alpha is running at the nearby park thinking about the blonde. It's been two weeks since she last heard from Clarke. Her last message read: "Hey, what's up?" but there still has been no reply. Lexa wonders if maybe she should call the blonde, but she's worried her call will go straight to voicemail. Something about that would just hurt the Alpha more than the no-reply text message.

Lexa is on her third lap when her earbuds chime with a phone call. Without looking at her phone, Lexa answers.

"Hello," she says, panting as she stops her running and begins slowly walking.

The person on the other line is silent.

"Hello," Lexa says again while stretching her arm across her chest.

"Lexa," comes a familiar voice from the other line.

Lexa instantly stops in her tracks.

"Clarke?"

"Hi, Lexa. I'm sorry for being MIA, but there was something I needed to do and think about before I could talk to you."

"Ooookay?" Lexa says questionably.

"Lexa, I'm pregnant."


End file.
